Hufflepuff Misadventures
by xoExoMxo
Summary: Third side to 'Ravenclaw Misadventures' by Sliverhand9028 and 'Slytherin Misadventures' by CookietheNinja. Nobody ever notices Emma. When the shy girl first gets sorted into Hufflepuff in her first year, she thinks she is in for a quiet year. But soon she is caught up in a battle of friendship, secrets and romance, and it turns out the little shy girl has to be the biggest hero!
1. Chapter 1

On Platform 9 ¾, I sat staring at my book blankly, not reading the words but thinking of myself, again... You may think I'm vain, in a way I kind of am, but I have no one else to talk to: my voice is out of practice, I don't talk a lot.

I sat daintily on my luggage cart, ankles crossed, as mum's always said real women don't cross their legs, they cross their ankles. I was early to somewhere I **needed** to be; as usual, my parents didn't have the time to bring me to places I wanted to go, (not that there are many anyway) but it would have been nice, if just once they could have made the time to come and see me off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Nope, I've been sitting here two hours earlier than the train – or anyone else. My mum was trying to fit into the muggle world, even though she's pure blood just like my father. She works in an office in central London; my dad on the other hand fully embraces his heritage and works in the Ministry of Magic.

My book flying out of my hand jolted me out of my thoughts, I watched as it skidded across the floor, it made me realize I wouldn't fit in here anymore than I fit in anywhere else. I sighed and shook my head, quickly grabbing my book before anyone stood on it. I looked up to see how many people had arrived; I saw the red hair of the Weasleys, with a small, dark-haired bespectacled boy whom I vaguely recognised. I also saw other faces I knew, not personally though.

I climbed onto the train with my small amount of luggage, and my Siamese cat, Sapphire, called that because of her piercing blue eyes. She was only 6 months old but she already followed me, constantly sitting behind my ankles. I found an empty compartment, trying to avoid the feeling of being ignored. I nestled into the seat furthest away from the window, bringing my knees up to my chest and staring blankly at the wall in front of me.

I soon heard the door opening and closing but no one muttered a word to me. When the train started moving I glanced over to the people sitting oblivious to my presence and my eavesdropping.

There were two boys, I could name one of them instantly, and it was Vincent Crabbe. The other boy had been talking to his cat – a little ginger kitten - and Crabbe had seen and was now taking the mic. I talk to my cat, only thing I talk to... There was another girl in the carriage; she was sitting across from me. Long ginger hair lay by the side of her face. Her bright blue eyes were distant and she was staring blankly at the wall above my head.

"Are you seriously talking to your cat?" Crabbe questioned, frowning in disgust.

"Yeah," mumbled the boy back, "what's it to you?"

"Weirdo," Crabbed scowled, ignoring everyone for the rest of the journey.

We soon pulled up to the station; I clambered off as gracefully as I could... and fell on my face! I quickly scampered to my feet, glancing round checking if anyone and noticed; my eyes grew wide as I saw the giant who was supposed to be escorting us the castle... I was nervous as hell.


	2. Chapter 2

We all lined up for the boat, I was last of course. I was right behind the girl who was in the same carriage as me; she was up on her toes looking at some of the other students.

A few people in front of us was Harry Potter, further away was Draco Malfoy, identifiable by his blond hair and grey eyes. She was staring intently at him hypnotised.

Finally we climbed on to the boats me being me tripped and fell into the boat making it rock, and getting everyone in that boat to glare at me.

We soon arrived at the castle and went in; Professor McGonagall made a quick speech and then took us through to the main hall, where everyone was staring at us. I blushed a deep red and stumbled my way up to the front trying to keep up with the crowd.

After waiting until the end I got called, I wasn't worrying what house I was going into because my whole family has been in Hufflepuff and I think I will be, well I hope so.

"Emma Hunt," Professor McGonagall called looking at me, with sympathy evident in her eyes. She could tell that no one noticed me; she smiled as I walked up nervously, even though no one was looking to see which house I was going to be in.

"A shy girl, doesn't get noticed, would love a friend to talk to…" It scared me how much an enchanted hat knew more about me than anyone else…

"Hufflepuff!" He called loud and clear, trying to draw attention to me. I immediately blushed and tripped my way to the confused looks of the Hufflepuff table.

A small girl was beaming at me; she looked over excited to be here.

"Hi," she squeaked, "my name is Chrissie!" I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"My name is Emma," I shyly added, "are you a first year?"

"Yeah, will you share a dorm with me?" she politely asked looking me straight in the eyes.

"Sure!" I smiled and stayed quiet for the rest of the grand feast, we finally got dismissed. We were lead to our common room, and watched a prefect tap a barrel and say, "Helga Hufflepuff." We got shown to our dorms and settled in; our trunks had already been brought to our dorms.

I quickly settled in and got used to the other 4 girls in my dorm.

The first week went quickly, it was a blur of lessons, and we had learned our first charm, _Wingardium Leviosa._ I loved it I used it loads.

Chrissie went to ignoring me with everyone else after she realized there were better people to be friends, e.g. the girls in our dorm.

I was going into the grand hall when a girl with bright red hair elbowed me straight in the chest knocking me off balance, my books going flying; she didn't realised and walked, head down elsewhere.

A girl named Daphne kept checking on me I think she was worried because I didn't have many friends, okay I didn't have **any** friends.

It was the next day when something unexpected happened...

I was walking carrying all of my books because I read while walking most of the time. I heard two boys arguing, I was hesitant to walk around the corner encase they decided to turn on me. So I stood, hidden by the door frame, eavesdropping.

"Let's just say... she has a sharp tongue." Draco Malfoy walked off in the opposite direction and went round the corner to go up the stairs, but bumped into a boy, I didn't look at him I just carried on picking up my books, which had seemed to become a daily thing for me now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys,

I suspecting not many of you will be reading this, but from now on I'd like to just be doing one-shots while working on one full story. However that story would not be published until it is finished. I'm sorry for inconveniences, I will be taking all other stories except, The Wrong Thing to Do, and Hufflepuff Misadventures (which was a one off), and the rest will be taken down and completed in time.

I have already Started on the long story for Fan fiction and am currently just finishing the first chapter, though I need inspiration, so if you have an idea of a story you'd like to read, just tell me and my, weird mind will put it into a story. Though I'd like to be able to do a humorous story!  
I'm sorry to everyone who is reading my stories.

xoExoMxo


End file.
